


The Perfect Tuxedo

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Best Friends, Catarina is the best, M/M, Outfits, Wedding Day Jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus needs a little help picking out the perfect wedding day tuxedo.  Luckily, Catarina is there to assist.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	The Perfect Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> Archeryandeyeliner(EM) prompted: I would love a ficlet of Magnus choosing his wedding outfit. There’s no way he didn’t go through about 1000+ before he chose his iconic look 😘 Bonus points if he gets a little help 😍
> 
> LISTEN EM. THIS IS 100% CANON AND I REFUSE TO BELIEVE ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE IT ABSOLUTELY HAPPENED. IT DID. AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS PROMPT.

  
Catarina stepped through a portal and had to fight down the urge to laugh as she looked at the piles of clothing scattered around the loft, and the sound of angry muttering coming from the closet. She summoned the champagne and two glasses before she headed into the bedroom. 

  
Magnus was standing in front of two different suits hung up in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he studied them. 

  
“You know he’s going to marry you no matter what you wear, right?” Catarina asked, opening the champagne, pouring them both glasses as she walked up to Magnus and offered him one. 

  
Magnus glared at her, even as he took the glass and sipped the champagne, humming happily at it. “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to look my best!” 

  
Catarina snorted, even as she watched him snap and change out the option that was flecked with green for one that was mostly blue. “Magnus, you always look your best. What’s Alec wearing?” 

  
Magnus waved a hand and another plain tux appeared next to the bureau. “He said this was fine.” 

  
“Ahhh, so that’s why you’re panicking,” Catarina said knowingly, looking back over to him. 

  
Magnus snapped his fingers again, discarding both the suits in front of him, summoning two more before dismissing them in an irritated wave of his fingers. “Dammit,” he growled, knocking back the rest of his champagne. 

  
“Stop chugging my expensive champagne like that, you know it’s meant to be savored,” Catarina grumbled, refilling his glass, raising her eyebrows when he looked at her sheepishly. “Now tell me what’s making you panic over this.” 

  
“Nothing,” Magnus grumbled, snapping his fingers again, touching the velvet pants before he banished them to the floor with an irritated noise. “Absolutely nothing, it’s perfect, it’s my wedding day and-” 

  
“And,” Catarina interrupted, stepping in front of him, reaching out to touch one of his hands. “You’re acting like Alexander won’t marry you if you don’t wear the perfect outfit.” 

  
Magnus sighed and lowered his hands. “I know that’s ridiculous, but I want to try to wear something I know he’ll like, and that I’ll like and still feel like me, but I don’t want it to be too much, and-” 

  
“Magnus,” Catarina interrupted, taking his champagne glass and her own, banishing them over to the vanity before taking both of his hands in hers. “Look at me.” 

  
Magnus huffed and stared at her. “I know I’m being ridiculous.” 

  
“No,” Catarina said with a smile. “You’re panicking almost exactly as much as I expected you would be on your wedding day.” She looked towards his closet. “Now, which suits do _you_ want to wear?” 

  
Magnus took a deep breath and waved his hand, three appearing hanging on the door. “One of these.” 

  
Catarina nodded approvingly. “I like all of them.” Her eyes glanced between them all and then to Magnus again. “I think you should wear the burgundy one.” 

  
Magnus looked to her and back to the suits. “I do like that one,” he agreed, reaching out to trail his fingers over the suit. He took a deep breath and looked around at the rest of the clothes piled and clapped his hands together, putting them back into his closet, hanging his suit next to Alexander’s, staring at them. 

  
He blinked hard and realized that they’d be getting married wearing those later. This time when Catarina handed him the champagne glass, he took it and sipped it slowly, glancing to her. “I’m getting _married,_ Cat,” he whispered. 

  
Catarina nodded, stepping up beside him, brushing her shoulder against his. “That you are, my friend. To the first person I think I’ve ever seen you be with that deserves you.” 

  
Magnus couldn’t help the wet laugh that escaped his lips. “Don’t let Alec hear you, that kind of compliment will go to his head.” 

  
“Noted,” Catarina said with a smile. “Now, have you finished most of what you need to do?” 

  
“Mmhmm,” Magnus agreed with a hum. “Ready as we’re going to be, with a few hours here for fretting.” 

  
“Well, that’s my cue then, isn’t it?” Catarina said, summoning a portal. “Good thing I planned a few spa hours for the both of us then!” 

  
Magnus blinked in surprise and then turned to Catarina with a grin. “Why Ms. Loss, you’re going to have me pampered properly, aren’t you?” 

  
“Don’t pout at me like that, you’re only getting one bottle of this champagne,” she said, wagging a finger at him. 

  
“You make one brilliant winery investment over the years and lord it over my head for centuries,” Magnus said with a sigh, stepping through the portal and into the salon with a grin. 

  
Catarina grinned and stepped up to the counter. “Someone has to have something to lord over, you’re absolutely insufferable when you’re this happy.” 

  
Magnus laughed and let her whisk him away for manicures and pedicures. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
